I Can't Wait
by IcyKeys-Love
Summary: Another year has come and gone, and a new story lies just beyond the snow fall. Lucy and Gray can't wait. GRAYLU FLUFF! Happy New Year, everyone! Love you all!


**Oh my god, Happy New Years, you guys! This is the fourth year I've done a Christmas/New Years Graylu fanfic, wow... obsessive much? :P Lol. I love you all, you're all so important to me! Thank you all so much for stickin' with me, and enjoying (or not enjoying) my writing! I can't wait to spend another year with you guys on this site! It'll be my fourth year, and I feel like this thanks to you guys was WAAAY overdue!**

 **So thank you, I hope we all get to interact some more in this coming year!**

 **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

 **Love you guys, and Happy New Year!**

* * *

"Wow... three years now, huh?"

Lucy looked up at Gray from her book. "You surprised?" She asked, turning her gaze back to her book, even though all of her attention was now focused on her boyfriend.

Gray placed his hand on Lucy's head, gently ruffling her hair. "A little. I've told you this before, I originally thought that you'd never even like me, and now..." He trailed off, letting his hand drop to Lucy's shoulder, where he lightly rubbed his fingers.

Lucy sighed and pressed herself closer to Gray, taking comfort in the warmth at her back. "Well... you were wrong, and it doesn't matter now." She touched the pendant hanging around her neck and smiled.

It was a pretty little pendant, carefully sculpted into the shape of a yin. Tiny diamonds glittered around the black opal in the middle. Gray had given it to her two years before, just before New Year's day.

Lucy held up the pendant, careful not to tug on the delicate silver chain. "Remember this?" She asked.

Gray touched his own, black opal pendant, a matching yang symbol with a diamond in the middle. "Of course." He grinned. "How could I not? That was the first New Years I didn't get into a brawl at the guild!" He snickered.

Lucy closed her book and carefully set it on the floor, before she sat up and turned around. Gray chuckled as Lucy crawled onto him, snuggling herself into him, so her back was pressed against the couch, and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

Gray planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and Lucy placed her head into the crook of Gray's neck, her chest fluttering.

"I still feel flustered around you." She confessed.

Gray pouted at her. "Why?"

Lucy lifted her head and grinned at him. "It's a good thing! It's not like I don't _love_ you, or anything like that..." She promised, her cheeks dusted pink.

Gray reached up and gently pinched her nose. "Even if you _told_ me that you didn't love me, I wouldn't believe you." He teased.

Lucy scrunched up her nose and swatted his hand away from her face. "Well, I don't plan on saying it anytime soon." She assured him, pinching his cheek in retaliation, before she let go, leaving a small red mark on his tanned face.

Gray laughed softly. "How long do you think you'll last?" He asked.

Lucy frowned. "I can't tell whether you're joking or not." She answered warily, sitting up a little more.

Gray shrugged. "I'm... half joking." He admitted.

Lucy huffed and sat up completely. She pressed her hands to his cheeks. "Gray... I have no way to predict the future..." she started, then smiled and continued. "but I'm _pretty damn sure_ that I'll be around for as long as you want me." She whispered.

Gray smiled. "That's good to hear... you're gonna be around for a hell of a long time then." He murmured, touching Lucy's face and leaning closer.

Lucy giggled. "I won't get sick of you, I promise." She said, just before their lips met.

Gray cupped her cheek, and Lucy tangled her slender fingers into his raven colored hair. The clock rung, signalling the coming of mid-night.

Lucy smiled into the kiss and was about to wish Gray a happy new year, when he got to it first.

"Happy new year, Lucy." Gray mumbled.

The two pulled away, smiling at each other.

Lucy let her hand fall, and she brushed it lightly over the back of Gray's hand. "I want to hear you say that next year." Lucy said, blushing.

Gray tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "And the next?" He asked with a grin.

Lucy giggled again. "And the next after that..." She smiled at him. "I love you." She said softly.

Gray intertwined his fingers with hers, and she squeezed his hand. "I love you too... I promise you'll hear me say it to you next year as well." He murmured.

Lucy lay back down against him, and Gray wrapped his arm around her waist. Lucy smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **This was kinda short, sorry guys! Christmas fic next year, I can't wait! *budum tiss* lol, love you guys!**


End file.
